


Star vs Gravity Falls

by Doombly



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Close to the shows as possible, Gen, Some hints of Starco but no real romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombly/pseuds/Doombly
Summary: The Pines twins' second summer in Gravity Falls was off to a slow start, until a girl claiming she was a magical princess from another dimension showed up at the Mystery Shack demanding to see the Journals. Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Star's magic has awakened something...





	1. Star-Struck

**Author's Note:**

> Since getting into Gravity Falls and Star vs the Force of Evil, this is the story I've wanted to write. Since we'll never get an official crossover due to that odd law that Disney original shows cannot crossover, I'm going to try and make this as close to the shows as possible. Timeline wise this takes place before Bon Bon the Birthday Clown, but after all of Gravity Falls.

_No matter how excited we were to spend another summer in Gravity Falls, things just weren't the same for Mabel and me. With Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford off sailing around the world, and Bill defeated, the town's mysteries just seemed less… mysterious._

Dipper laid on the couch of the Mystery Shack's living room, flipping through the latest issue of his favorite paranormal magazine _Conspiracy Times_. He had tried submitting articles about Gravity Falls in the past, but they had never accepted them. Mabel meanwhile laid on the rug nearby. She had two glue guns and was using them to frankstein-together some wooden planks and cardboard into a sort of new "pig house" for Waddles.

"Now Waddles can have his own room," Mabel looked over at her brother. "He's getting to that 'I need my privacy' phase." Waddles snorted in response.

A ring came from bell held above the door to the gift shop and customer entrance to the Mystery Shack. It had been pretty slow lately, and this was their first customer of the day.

"Can you dudes get that?" Soos called out from the kitchen. "I'm trying to stitch the Fiji mermaid back together.

Dipper put down his magazine and hopped off the couch, followed by Mabel. They walked into the gift shop to greet the customers and see if they wanted a tour.

"Hi, do you know Stanford Pines?" That certainly got the twins' attention.

Standing in front of the door were a boy and a girl roughly a year older than Dipper and Mabel. They looked like average teenagers at first, until Dipper noticed the girl had heart marks on her cheeks and was carrying some kind of toy wand. It had a broken star in the center and wings unfolding from it, she seemed a little old to be playing with a baby toy.

"Uh, he's our great-uncle," Dipper answered. He looked over to Mabel, who seemed to been enraptured by the girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Marco," the boy answered, "and this is-"

"Star Butterfly. I'm a magical princess," the girl took her wand-toy and waved it over her head, "from another dimension!" To prove her point, the wand created several pink, fluffy creatures that scampered away while a rainbow formed above her head.

While Dipper tried to wrap his head around what has just happened, Mabel's jaw dropped and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

"Now give us the journals," Star held out her open hand.

"What? Who are you?" Dipper narrowed his eyes at Star and Marco. Something was very off about the two. While the idea of a magical princess from another dimension was not half as crazy as some of the things Dipper had seen last summer, one randomly showing up and demanding Grunkle Ford's journals was very, very suspicious.

"I just said. I'm Star Butterfly, a magical princess-"She started to wave her wand.

"No, no we don't need to see that again. I mean what would a magical princess want with our uncle's journals? Where did you even come from?"

"The far away land of-"

"Echo Creek, California," Marco cut off Star.

"Mabel, can I speak with you in private?" Dipper grabbed Mabel by the shoulder and led her way.

The twins stepped into the living room, just out of earshot from Star and Marco.

"What's the matter? We've got a magical princess out there!"

"A magical princess who comes out of nowhere demanding to have the journal? Doesn't that seem a little suspicious to you? Remember, 'in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust'."

Mabel shook her head, "And in Gravity Falls, we solved all our problems by trusting other people. Let's hear her out."

"Fine," Dipper said. The walked back out to the gift shop.

"What exactly do you want with the journals?" Dipper crossed his arms and frowned. After Gideon and Bill, he'd noticed that anyone who deliberately sought out the journals tended to have less than noble intentions.

"Well that's a long story, but I'm gonna tell it anyway!" Star used her wand to poof a barstool into the room which she then sat on. "It all began long, long ago, yesterday afternoon…"

"I had just gotten home from school when I saw something pretty bad. My parents were there. Normally they only come to Earth when Dad gets on Mom's nerves or when I'm in huge trouble. Since both of them were there, I was guessing it was the latter.

Mom was all like "Blah, blah, blah, Star you're old enough now that it's time for you handle some important task blah, blah, blah."

And I then I said "I am plenty responsible, who do you think takes care of all the laser puppies?"

So Marco's mom said, "Marco does."

And I said, "That's beside the point."

And then Marco said, "Star, what I am doing in your flashback? I wasn't even there, I was at karate practice."

So I said, "Because I didn't want you to feel left out."

Anyway, my Dad said, "This is serious Star, there is a human named Stanford Pines, and old friend of ours, who has written several journals collecting information on all sorts of arcane lore."

"Like my spell book?"

"Sort of," Mom answered and she continued, "Blah, blah, we need to know something inside the journals but we can't reach Stanford, blah, blah he said if we ever needed to find him look for a place on Earth called Gravity Falls, Oregon. You're old enough now that your father and I are trusting you to handle a royal task on your own."

Then Marco's dad said, "But Star is still a child, princess or not, she can't just go to another state all by herself!"

Then Marco came home and was in the flashback for real and he was so confused so my dad said, "Marco can go with you then. He can be your squire!" And Marco was still really confused.

So then we got packed and went on a bus, then we got tired and slept. Then I woke up at about three AM, I was really hungry but the bus driver said that the next rest stop was an hour away. So I-"

"Star," Marco interrupted, "You don't have to tell them every single thing we did on the way here."

"Oooh," Star nodded, "Gotcha. So anyway after we put the fires out…"

"We get the idea," Dipper said. "Look, I'm sorry but we can't help you. Grunkle Ford isn't here and the journals are gone."

Star's near permanent smile faded, and Dipper swore he saw her heart marks crack slightly. "Well, thanks anyway. Come on Marco, let's get back on the bus. Hopefully my mom won't be too mad."

Marco held the door open for Star but before they could leave Mabel shouted, "Wait! We can call Grunkle Ford and you can stay with us in the meantime."

"Mabel!" Dipper scolded.

Star's smile came back and she hi-fived Mabel. "Thanks! I promise you won't regret this!"

Marco looked between Star and Mabel and Dipper. Dipper glared at him in return. "I'll just… go get our stuff from the bus then."


	2. A Tad Strange Encounter

-10 Minutes Earlier-

The Speedy Beaver bus lurched to a halt in front of a log cabin in the middle of the woods.

"And to your left you'll see Gravity Falls' famous Mystery Shack. Tell them you got here via Speedy Beaver for a zero point zero zero one percent discount on all souvenirs," The bus driver droned while resting his head against the steering wheel. At the mention of souvenirs, Star raced out pulling Marco by the wrist behind her.

"Wait!" Marco grabbed the stair-rail by the door to stop himself from exiting the bus. He turned to look at the driver. "We need to get to Gravity Falls!"

"Marcooooo," Star tugged on his wrist, "Souvenirs!"

"Look, kid. I've been driving for twelve hours straight and I really need a nap. Besides, what about all the other passengers who might want to see the Mystery Shack?"

"We're the only passengers!" Marco through the arm not being pulled by Star in the air causing him to tumble down to the ground outside. The doors slammed shut as Star helped Marco to his feet.

"Maybe somebody here will know where to find," Star paused before saying "Stanford Pines," in an overly dramatic tone befitting the royal quest they were on.

Marco saw a man walking away from the Mystery Shack. "That's actually a good idea. Hey, excuse me, sir!" He shouted while Star waved.

The man stopped to look at Star and Marco and waved back. He was perhaps the blandest, most normal looking person either of them had ever seen. His hair was perfectly combed and his collared shirt and jeans wrinkle-free. He walked up to the teens.

"Tad Strange, the most normal guy in Gravity Falls, pleased to meet you," Tad shook Star's hand followed by Marco's. "What can I do for you two?"

"Do you know where we can find," Star switched to her dramatic voice once more, "Stanford Pines?"

Tad grinned. "Why that's his Mystery Shack right over there."

"That's… strangely… convenient," Marco said. "Thanks Mr. Strange." He and Star headed towards the Mystery Shack.

"No problem kids," He walked backwards into the forest, still smiling.

-Present-

Mabel and Star sat on the couch while Marco got their bags. Dipper stood to the side, watching Star for anything he deemed to be suspicious behavior.

"Don't mind my brother," Mabel, "he thinks you're going to either build a giant robot version of yourself to steal the journals with or turn out to be a triangle demon or something."

Star shrugged her shoulders. "Those things happen, I understand." She froze in place. "Wait, he's your brother?!" Star pointed at Dipper in shock. "He sounds like a thirty-six year old!"

"I'm thirteen just like Mabel," Dipper frowned.

Star looked the male Pines twin with pity. "Whoa, mewberty must have hit you like a truck." She then turned her attention back to the Mabel.

"So, do you live in a castle?" Mabel stared wide-eyed at the princess.

"Well I used to, but then I kind of accidentally set the kingdom in fire so now I live with Marco's family until I'm better at using magic."

"And who is this 'Marco' character anyway?" Dipper pipped in, crossing his arms over his chest.

Before Star could answer, Mabel added "Is he your boyfriend? Do you have one of those cute mushed-together couple names? Is it Starco? I bet its Starco!"

Star glanced away. "No, nothing like that. Marco's just my best friend and favorite person in the whole universe."

At that moment, Marco shoved the door open. He gasped and continued to pull several tied together bags of luggage and one large book behind him. "Why… did you… bring… so much?"

"You never know what you might need on a quest," Star got up from the couch and retrieved the book from the luggage pile. She dropped in the middle of the room where it automatically flipped open.

"What is that?" Dipper asked while staring at the runes and fantastical images on the book's exposed pages.

"It's my spellbook," Star explained. "And this is Glossaryck!"

A small blue humanoid emerged from the book. He came to hover a foot above the pages. "So where's the journal?"

Dipper's skepticism was replaced by fascination at the sight before him. "You have a genie?!"

Glossaryck looked down at his hands. "Is that what I am? I'd never given it much thought. I can't gran wishes if that's what you're thinking."

"Grunkle Ford's going to need to start a whole new journal about all of this," Dipper said.

"Ah yes, Stanford. Either he or his journals will do. I just need to ask him something."

Soos walked in from the kitchen. "Uh guys, I fixed the mermaid but I also somehow managed to accidentally stitch it to my arm-" Soos froze mid step at the sight of Glossaryck, Star, and Marco.

"Uh, I'm not the only one seeing a little floating blue dude, right?" Dipper and Mabel nodded. "Phew," Soos brushed his forehead with the back of his hand, the Fiji mermaid waving from his arm, "I thought it might have been the blood loss."

Star raised her wand. "I can fix your arm."

Marco grabbed Star's arm and lowered it until her wand was the on the ground. "No Star, just no."

"I'll explain everything," Mabel said, "Meanwhile Dipper has a _very important_ call to Grunkle Ford to make."

"Alright, alright, I'm on it," Dipper pulled out his cellphone and dialed Grunkle Ford's emergency contact number.

-Meanwhile, somewhere off the coast of Argentina-

The turbulent waves, stormy skies, and zombie mermaids had put the _Stan O'War_ in state of chaos. It would be impossible to hear the sound of a ringing cellphone among the din if not for one fortuitous detail: Mabel had picked Grunkle Ford's ringtone.

_**Space unicorn, soaring through the stars!** _

"Stanley, can you get that?" Stanford Pines asked while keeping a zombie mermaid's gnashing teeth just inches from his face. "I'm a little busy here."

Stan wrenched a lifesaver from the side of the boat, taking the fixture holding it up with it. He brought the lifesaver down on the nearest mer-zombie, leaving its arms stuck to its side. No longer able to block, the mer-zombie was helpless as Stan's fist connected with the creature's decaying face. The mer-zombie collapsed while Stan withdrew his fist to see it had become coated in mermaid slime.

"Stan! The phone!"

Stan used the opening to bolt past the remaining undead fishpeople towards the bridge and Ford's phone. He tried to pick it up, but the mermaid slime covering his hand caused the phone to slip from his grasp.

"Stupid phone," Stan grumbled. He bent down to retrieve the phone just as the _Stan O'War_ was rocked by an extra-large wave. As the boat listed to the right, the phone went flying out the open window and plummeted into the ocean.

Ford used the opportunity to toss overboard the remaining mer-zombie, zombie-maid, mer-bie? He'd have to settle on a name for them later. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Ford noticed he could no longer hear his cellphone ringing.

"Who was it?" He asked as Stan emerged from the ship's bridge.

"Uh, just some telemarketer. Nothing to worry about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inweM fo seniP drofnatS riS

**Author's Note:**

> ereh llits si eH


End file.
